The invention relates to a method for operating a combustion engine with charging and charge air cooling. The invention also relates to a combustion engine with at least one compressor and at least one charge air cooler downstream of the compressor.
Charging or motor charging relates to the delivery of compressed charge air to the combustion chamber of a combustion engine in order to increase the performance and/or the efficiency of this combustion engine. The compression is usually accomplished by at least one supercharger which can be a turbo charger a compressor or the like. The combustion chamber includes one or multiple cylinders. The charge air can be fresh air or an air mixture (for example fuel air mixture or exhaust gas air mixture).
Charge air cooling relates to the cooling down of the compressed charge air after compression, which allows further increasing the performance and/or the efficiency of the combustion engine, as is known. The charge air cooling is usually accomplished by at least one charge air cooler, which can be a heat exchanger which is integrated in the induction tract of the combustion engine between the compressor and the inlet into the combustion chamber.